The Power That Changed My Life
by Future Ghost
Summary: Conor gets the power to teleport. What happens when he teleports and gets into a terrible accident? When he wakes up 3 years latter everything has changed. How can he fix it?
1. Chapter 1

They are 18

This is set in our real world. If it wasn't it would just be...weird. So what i mean by that is that they have cars, electricity etc.

Hope you enjoy, please review.

Conors p. o. v.

I woke up with the sun shining in my face and someone in my arms. I looked down to see my girlfriend, Abeke, asleep on my chest and my arms around her tightly. I smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Abeke time to get",i said shaking her.

She groaned and rolled off of me and onto her stomach. She then turned over onto her back and sat up. I sat up with her.

"Why do we have to get up?",asked Abeke as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Olvan said that we have to help out the other green cloaks and we have to find some weird stone",i said.

"Where do we meet up with the other green cloaks?",Abeke asked as she moved her head off of my shoulder and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"We meet them by the front doors",i said as i also got out of bed.

Abeke walked to the door and opened it.

"See you there",she said as i walked up to her.

I then wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me. I then touched my lips softly to hers. When we separated she pulled me into a hug.

"See you there. I love you",i said to her.

"I love you too",she said as she left the room.

A little bit later i walked down to the front doors and met up with Meilin and Rollan. Abeke wasn't here yet.

"Do you guys know where Abeke is?",i asked them.

"I saw her coming down here",said Meilin.

I looked around when all of the sudden i felt someone's arms go around my middle. I smiled and undid the arms. I then turned around to see Abeke smiling at me.

"Where were you?",i ask her.

"I had to go talk to Lenorie real quick",she said.

Olvan then walked up to us. He handed us shovels.

"I want you guys to go to the beach and look for a stone that is blue. When you see it whatever you do, do not touch it. No matter what",said Olvan as he also handed us a pair of gloves,"Pick it up when you have the gloves on".

"What does the stone do?",asked Rollan.

"We don't know yet. That is why when you see it don't touch it",said Olvan as he walked away from us.

All four of us walked out of the front doors and started to walk towards the beach. The beach isn't that far from the actual building.(They are in a building by a beach).When we reached the beach we split up. We each went one way.

I went the farthest away from the castle. I started to dig where i thought something was. So pretty much i had no clue what i was doing, i was going everywhere digging 1 foot holes in the ground. I'm pretty sure to anyone who could see me i looked stupid. That was until i found a crater in the ground. It was covered in sand a little bit. I took my shovel and dug out the sand. I hit something hard the second time. That was when i saw it.

It was a blue stone that was glowing. I bent down and picked it up. When i touched it i remembered what Olvan had said. But it was to late to put the gloves on. All of the sudden my vision went black and i fell on the ground.

I don't know how long i was out but when i woke up, i saw Meilin, Rollan, and Abeke around me.

"He's awake",said Rollan.

Abeke then pushed past him and knelled next to me. She grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"Conor what happened?",she asked he voice low and soft.

"I don't...remember",i said. I did remember but i didn't want Abeke to get to worried that i touched the weird blue stone thingy. I could already tell that Abeke was worried about me. After spending so many years with her i know when she is worried or scared, whether she is being brave or hiding fear. I am going to say that she is good at hiding things but when we became boyfriend and girlfriend i could tell everything about her.

"Lets get you inside",said Abeke as she helped me up.

When i got on my feet Abeke kissed my cheek and then wrapped her arms around my ribs.

We then walked back to the building. When we got there Olvan was pacing back and forth.

"Where have you been",he said as we walked into Green haven.

"Conor passed out and he doesn't remember how",said Meilin.

"Take him to the infirmary then the 3 of you come back here",said Olvan.

On the way to the infirmary i felt something weird inside of me. It was burning. I didn't know what it was. Was it from when i touched the weird blue stone thingy. OK, i need to find a better name for that stone then blue stone thingy, even thought it does have a, kind of, ring to it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we came up to the infirmary door. Meilin and Rollan said their goodbyes to me then left to go to Olvan. Now it was only me and Abeke. When Meilin and Rollan where out of view, Abeke wrapped both of her arms around my neck and squeezed tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"When you are done in the infirmary, come meet us in the dining hall",said Abeke.

"OK",i said leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She kissed me back.

When we separated i said,"I love you".

"I love you too",said Abeke as she walked away.

I turned around and opened the door to the infirmary. When i entered i was met by Lishay. She helps around in the infirmary.

"Hey Conor. What can i do for you?",she asked.

"I passed out when we were looking for the blue stone and i don't know why and now there is a burning in my chest and stomach",i said.

Lishay walked over to her desk, which was in the right corner of the room. She then pulled out a bottle from the drawer and gave it to me.

"Take these and then come and see me again tomorrow. I don't know what would cause that but i think this will help",said Lishay.

"Thank you",i said as i left the room. I then walked down to the dining hall.

On the way i felt something really burning in my chest. I quickly opened the bottle and inside it were small white pills. I hated taking that pill with no water. I knew it wouldn't help right away. It got worse. I doubled over in pain. I closed my eyes and then all of the sudden i was on the ground. When i opened my eyes i was some where else.

I looked around and with a little more investigation i figured out that i was in the dining hall. How did i get here?I was just in a different hall a second ago and the dining hall is on the other side of the building from the hall i was in.

I looked around and saw my friends coming around the corner. I quickly got up as they walked up to me.

"Hey guys",i said as Abeke wrapped her arms around my middle. I wrapped my arms around her lightly.

"What did Lishay say?",asked Meilin.

"She didn't know what was wrong",i said.

"Well, I'm happy that you are OK",said Abeke as she squeezed me.

I kissed her on the head and said,"Is supper ready?"

"Yeah, lets go",said Rollan.

After supper, i headed to my room but on the way there i got that feeling again. I closed my eyes and then next thing i noticed was that i was in my room. OK, this is weird. I have no clue how i got here from the hallway. All i did was think about my room and the next thing i know bam, I'm in my room. Is this all about that blue stone thingy?

Then it came to me. The first time this happened i was thinking about the dining hall and i somehow went there. Then this happened. I think I'm going crazy but i think i can teleport. Well, there is only one way to find out. I thought of the front doors to the building. I then closed my eyes. The weird thing about this is that i didn't feel the burning. I closed my eyes.

When i opened them i was at the doors to the building. I then thought about my room again and closed my eyes. Then i was in my room. This is cool and freaky at the same time. I wonder if i can go longer distances than. I thought of somewhere i could go. Once i had where i wanted to go, i closed my eyes.

When i opened them i was in a cab in hopefully New York. That is where i thought of. The cab driver turned around and said,"How did you get here?"

Before i could think of anything to say my vision went black and i heard sirens coming from all around.

To be continued.

Sorry it is taking me so long to update my stories. I have had lots of homework and test to study for. Not only, but i also have a science fair project to work on. I also have sports to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

Conors P. O. V.

When i woke up i was in a room in what i think is a hospital room. I was a white shirt and white sweatpants. I looked over to see a woman come in the room. She was wearing a nurse's shirt and pants that i think were made of cotton.

She walked up to me.

"Take it easy. I am going to ask you some questions",she said,"My name is Dr. Mason".

"Where am i?",i asked.

"You are in New York's hospital closest to Times Square. St. Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital",said Dr. Mason.

I looked out the window that was in the room to see busy streets and tons of people walking everywhere.

"How long have i been here?",i asked her as she got out a pen and clipboard with papers on it.

"Three years. You were in a coma",she said.

I was shocked. I have been in a room for three years being kept alive by electronic whatever they're called things and doctors that probably don't ever know where i am from. I stared at the doctor in shock. My mouth wide open.

"How did i get in here?",i asked.

"You were in a cab and the driver wasn't looking at the rode, we don't know why, and a huge semi truck hit the cab head on. You were lucky you survived. The driver didn't. Over the 3 years we have fixed all of the bones you have broken so when you get out of here you won't have any cast on. You broke both legs, both arms, 5 ribs on each side of your body, a broken left collar bone, you cracked open your head, and you were in a 3 year long coma. I just have to ask you some questions and you will be on your way",she said.

"So if i wasn't in a coma for that long and i woke up a day after the accident i would be in a full body cast pretty much",i said.

"If you woke up then, then yes you would be. First question, Where do you live?",she asked.

"I live in Green havens building in California(Green havens building is in Cali)",i said to her while still looking out the window.

"That is far from here. Next question,Do you know what your name is?",she asked.

"My name is Conor",i said.

"Last question,Do you have anyone we could call to tell them where you are and that you are OK?",she asked.

"I guess, Green havens building",i said turning to face her.

She walked to the door but before she left turned to me.

"We will be right back with some clothes for you. Then you are free to go",said Dr. Mason.

She then left the room. She said i was lucky to be alive. If i can teleport i wonder if i could teleport to the past to make for sure that i don't touch that weird blue stone thingy. Then i wouldn't be here. I heard someone open the door to the room. A guy came in and handed me some clothes.

"After you are done changing you can just walk out of here",he said as he left the room.

Once i had the clothes on, black sweatpants and a black and white striped shirt, i opened the door to the room. When i was out of the room i saw doctors and other people walking down the hallway. I looked up to see a sign that said exit and had an arrow pointing towards a hallway a little further down, on the left. I followed the arrows down 3 hallways and 8 flights of stairs. I was happy when i finally saw the exit sign. I opened the door and went outside.

The sun was shining brightly in my face. When i looked around i was on a huge sidewalk that lead to an ally. I need to get back to Green haven. I thought of my room. I closed my eyes.

When i opened them i was in my room in Green haven. I have never been happier to see this old room. It looked almost the same. My bed was made, that was the only thing that was different.

I walked over to my door and opened it to see a guy walking away from me. He was tall, tan skin and black hair. It was Rollan.

"Rollan",i yelled at him.

He turned around and looked at me in shock. He then started to walk back.

"Conor?",he asked.

"Yeah",i said.

"Where have you been for the last 3 years?",he asked as he hugged me.

"In a hospital in New York",i said as he separated from the hug.

"Why were you in New York?",asked Rollan.

"OK, i never told anyone about this but i have the power to teleport",i said to him.

"What?",he asked.

"I'll show you",i said.

I thought of the end of the hallway behind Rollan. I closed my eyes. When i opened them i was behind Rollan.

"Hey Rollan, look behind you",i yelled to him.

He turned around and walked to me.

"How can you teleport?",he asked.

"You know how 3 years ago, when Olvan told us not to touch the blue stone thingy if we found it?",i asked him.

"Yeah",said Rollan.

"Well i touched it and it gave me the power to teleport",i said.

"Thats awesome",said Rollan.

"Its cool yet it got me into a hospital",i said.

"How?",he asked.

"Well i wanted to see if i could teleport long distances. It turns out i can. I teleported to New York into a cab. The driven freaked out and we got hit by a semi truck",i said.

"That must have sucked",said Rollan.

I nodded. I think i am forgetting something...no wait...someone.

"Hey Rollan, where is A-",i was cut off by someone, i think a little kid, saying,"Dad where are you?"

I then saw a little girl come around the corner. She had black hair that was in a ponytail. She looked about 6 or then saw us and ran towards us. Rollan turned around and picked her up.

"Hey, where's your mom?",asked Rollan.

"She is still in the room, dad",said the little girl to Rollan.

Wait, Rollan is a dad. I looked at Rollans left hand and saw a ring on it.

"Rollan is this your daughter?",i asked.

He turned to me smiling.

"Yes it is. Her name is Lei. Lei this is Conor",said Rollan.

"Who did you marry?",i asked.

"A year after you were gone i asked Meilin to marry me and she said yes",said Rollan,"Now what else did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, Yeah. Where is Abeke?",i asked him.

His smile faded and he looked at the ground.

"The first month you were gone, Abeke left to go find you. Didn't she bring you back here?",he asked.

"No, i teleported back here",i said.

"I don't know where she is then. She has been looking for a long time for you. Dude, she was so sad when you left. She never slept. She kept looking and looking for you until she said that she is going to look in other states for you",said Rollan.

I walked away from him.

"Where are you going?",asked Rollan.

"To find my girlfriend. Wherever she is",i said.

"Wait, Conor before you go",said Rollan stopping me in my tracks.

I turned to face him.

"Meilin might know where she is. Stay here and we can find her together. As a team again, well mostly a team",said Rollan.

I smiled.

"Lets do that. As a team",I said.

If you like my stories please go check out my deviant-art. My name is futureghost360.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked with Rollan down to his room. I looked over at Rollan and saw Lei asleep in his arms.

"Hey Rollan how old is Lei?",i asked as we took a right turn down another hallway.

"She is 3",said Rollan.

"She looks like she is 6 or 7",i said.

"Yeah she does. She is a fast learner. That is why she can run pretty good",said Rollan stopping in front of a door.

He opened the door and went inside, i followed him. When we got in there we were immediately in the kitchen. I followed him thru a doorway to the living room where i saw Meilin sitting on the couch with a computer in her hands. She looked up and when she saw me had a shocked expression on her face. Meilin then put her computer beside her and got out of her seat. She walked over to me and gave me a...hug. That is weird. She never hugs anyone.

"Conor it is nice to see you again",she said squeezing me tightly.

I looked over at Rollan confused. He just smiled and set Lei down on the chair that was in the room.

"Nice to see you again too, Meilin",i said.

"Where have you been for the past 3 years?",she asked separating from me.

I told her the story about the blue stone thingy and the power i got and how i got hurt and then how i came back here.

"Do you know where Abeke is?",i asked her.

Meilin shook head.

"I don't know where she exactly but i do know what state she is in",said Meilin.

"Great, which state?",i asked.

"If i remember correctly she in Florida",said Meilin.

"Would you happen to know like is she anywhere near a big city or town?",i asked.

"I would be thinking Miami",said Meilin.

"Thanks", i said giving her a last minute hug and going out of the room.

Before i left i yelled,"Bye guys see you hopefully soon",then i was out of the door.

I thought of a place in Miami that i could find her. I had it. Miami beach. I closed my eyes.

When i opened them i felt the sun on my face and the smell of ocean water. I looked around to see apartment buildings. I forgot to think of a specific place on the beach, that is why i am here. I look around and see some stairs that lead to the street behind the houses. I walk up the stairs and see a street that has cars going back and forth.

All of the sudden i feel a vibration in my pocket. I stick my hand in a pocket and pull out a phone. How did a phone get in my pocket. I answer it.

"Hello",i say.

"Conor",i hear a female voice say.

"Who is this?",i asked.

"...Meilin",she said.

"How did i get a phone in my pocket?",i ask her.

"I put it in your pocket the last time you hugged me",she said.

"OK, what did you want?",i asked.

"First where are you?",asked Meilin.

"By some apartments near the ocean",i said to her.

"What do the apartments look like?",asked Meilin.

"Most of them are white, two stories tall, and have one garage",i said looking at the houses.

"OK, with the description you gave me i think i know where you are. Wow",said Meilin.

"Wow what?",i asked.

"Abeke is in one of those houses",said Meilin.

"Any idea which one?",i asked her.

"The house number is 1421",said Meilin.

"Thanks Meilin. By the way I'm keeping the phone",i said.

"OK, it was one of my old ones",said Meilin as she hung up on the phone.

I put the phone back in my pocket and walked down the sidewalk looking at the numbers on the houses. I passed by about 10 houses before i saw one with with the numbers 1421.I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The house looked the same as all of the others.

When the door opened i couldn't believe who i saw. After so many years. I was staring into the face of my old enemy.

"Hi, Conor",he said.

"Shane, what are you doing here?",i asked anger boiling inside of me.

"I live here",he said.

"Who is at the door?",i heard a female voice say from inside.

"You might want to come see who",said Shane.

I saw someone coming from behind him. Shane moved out of the way and i saw her.

She stared at me with shock. She then wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Conor where have you been",she asked.

"It's a long story, Abeke",i said wrapping my arms around her tightly.

When she separated she moved back to standing by Shane. Shane wrapped an arm around her shoulders. What was he doing here?He said he lived here but Meilin said that Abeke lived here and i know that Meilin would never lie to me, maybe Rollan but not me.

I then looked down at her left hand and my heart stopped. There on her left ring finger was...a ring.

Sorry this was short, i have to get ready for school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the ring a little longer.

"Abeke, can i talk to you in private?",i asked her.

She smiled and nodded then said,"Shane, can you leave us alone real quick?"

"Yeah",said Shane moving his arm off of her shoulders and walking inside of the house.

Abeke then stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. When she looked at me she immediately hugged me again.

"Where have you been for the past 3 years?",she asked.

I told her story about the blue stone thingy magiger and then the power and then the accident and how i went to Green haven and then how i came here. Wow, i seem to be telling this story a lot.

I grabbed her left hand and looked at the ring.

"How long have you been married?",i asked her.

"The wedding is tomorrow",said Abeke.

"When did Shane propose to you?",i asked.

"About a year after you went missing i found him here in Florida. He told me that he was sorry about everything and that he would never do it again. Then like, 8 or 9 dates latter me proposed and we are getting married tomorrow",said Abeke.

"Congratulations",i said keeping my voice low yet happy, i put my head down and let go of her hand.

"Thanks",she said looking at me.

I lifted my head to meet her eyes.

"You look tired",she said.

"I am",i said.

"You can stay here if you want",said Abeke.

"Thanks",i said.

I looked up at the sky and saw how dark it was. Abeke opened the door and lead me inside. It was a halfway big and small house. When you walked in you were met by stairs going down and then going up. She took me up the stairs that were going up. When we reached the top of the stairs we were in the living room. On the right of us was a hallway that lead to a room at the end, and two rooms on the sides. One on the left and one on the right. We walked into the living room where there was a couch and two chairs. On the right of us was the kitchen.

"You can stay on the couch",Abeke said handing me a blanket and pillow.

"Thanks",i said and laid down on the couch.

I looked over and saw Abeke head down the hallway. I turned my head a little bit further and saw a clock. It read , i didn't think it was that late. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

I was woken up by someone saying my name and shaking me a little. I opened my eyes to see Abeke.

"I have to leave to get ready for the wedding. If you want you can come. It is in a town that is about an hour away from here",she said.

"I think i should head back",i said.

She nodded and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tight. When the hug was over i headed down the stairs and out of the house. Before i closed the door i heard,"I hope i see you again".

"You will, someday",i said and closed the door.

As i walked down the sidewalk i thought about how my life was going to be different without her. I wish i could so badly go back in time to fix this. I have no clue what Shane said to her that made her change her perspective about him. I hope he treats her good, not just good though. I hope he helps her through everything and never hurts her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when i noticed how far i had gotten. I was now by the beach where i showed up. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. That's when i feel something. I pull out a note that said my name on it. It read:

To:Conor

I know this must be weird seeing me and Shane together. If i knew that you were still out there somewhere i wouldn't have said yes to him. If you want to know how i ended up in Florida here it is. I was looking all over the United Stares for you. My last stop was Goriga and i was going to be going to Florida. When i got to Florida the first place i went was Miami. That is when i met up with Shane. When i saw you at the door my heart shattered. I knew i made a huge mistake picking Shane over you.

One day, Shane and i were talking and i told him about a dream i wanted to accomplish. The one i have already told you. About how i wanted to travel all over the world. Shane said that it was a stupid idea and that i should just stay with him. When i told you about my dream you said that we would do it together. We even made a promise but i broke that promise and I'm sorry but i do want to fix it, the promise. I still do want to travel around the world but i don't want to do it alone.

So what I'm saying is that i want us and i mean you and me to run away from this mess i made and stare over. If you want to meet me on top of the Miami Mall at if you want to know the wedding is supposed to start at 8:00.(If that doesn't make sense to you guys who are reading this, in Florida if it is 7:00 or 8:00 it is still light outside).If you don't show up then i will have to be with Shane and i know that you don't want me to be with him.

From, Abeke.

I don't know how many times i read that. Every time my smile just go bigger and bigger. By the time i was done reading it again for i don't know how many times it was already getting dark. I am going to miss Abeke.

I closed my eyes and thought of the top of the Miami Mall. When i opened my eyes i was on the top. I pulled out the phone that was in my pocket and the time read , I'm late. I put the phone back into my pocket and looked around. I didn't see anyone. I walked around a bit. By the time i had walked around 5 times i knew i was to late.

I sat down and leaned against the ledge on the end of the building. I didn't even know it but i started to cry. I can't believe i missed her. Now she was gone and he would most likely never see her again.

"You aren't supposed to be up here",i heard someone say.

"Who are you?",i asked.

Then a person appeared. She was dressed in a security suit with a hat on.

"Let me guess you are here to arrest me",i said getting up and walking over to the officer.

"Yep, but before i do that i want to know what you are doing up here?",asked the officer.

"A girl was waiting for me and i came to late, now she is gone",i said looking away.

"OK, listen give me a description of her and i will go find her",said the officer.

"She has dark brown skin, amazing milk chocolate eyes, black hair that is braided with some small beads in it, and she is about to my shoulder on her height",i said.

The officer wrote down what i was telling her on a notepad. She then handed it to me, folded in half.

"Read what i wrote, it will help you find your girl",said the officer.

I undid the paper and it read:Look closer.

"How is this going to help me?",i asked.

The officer lifter her head and i saw her face for the first time. That was when i got it. She told me to look closer for a reason. I smiled and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a squeeze.

When the hug was over i held her at arm's length. I then took my hand and took off the hat and saw the most beautiful girl ever.

"What are you still doing here after i was late by an hour and fifteen minutes?",i asked her.

"I knew you would come. I just had to give it some time",she said.

"I love you, Abeke",i said to her.

"I love you too",she said while hugging me again.

"Why were you dressed up a security person?",i asked her.

"I felt like it",she answered.

"You have me fooled",i said.

"Good",she said looking up at me,"In the last 3 years you got taller. I wish i was as tall as you".

"It has its advantages",i said.

"Like what?",she asked.

"You can listen to my heart beat which beats only for you",i said.

"Wow. Even you can make something so cheesy sound nice",she said.

"I'm not cheesy",i said.

"Yeah you are",she said.

"So, where shall we go?",i asked her.

"Back to Green haven first",she said.

"You better hold on tight then",i said.

She wrapped her arms around my middle tightly.

"I want you to also close your eyes",i said.

Once her eyes were closed i closed mine and thought of my room back in Green haven. When i opened them we were there and Abeke still had her arms around me tightly.

"You can let go and open your eyes now",i said to her.

She let go of me and opened her eyes.

"Your power must come in handy",she said.

"It does",I said.

"I'm going to go say hi to Rollan and Meilin do you want to some?",she asked as she opened the door to my room.

"Yeah i will come but i have one question. When are going to stare to travel?",i asked her smiling.

"Today once we have said hi to everyone",she said smiling and going out of the door.

3 hours latter

"Where do you want to go first?",Abeke asked me.

"Either Canada or one of the states that neither of us have been to. I know that you didn't make it to all of them",i said to her.

"How about Iowa?",asked Abeke.

"Why Iowa?", i asked her.

"I haven't been there yet",she said.

"Iowa it is",i said wrapping my arms around her waist.

I then leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently. When i opened my eyes we were on top of the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Monies.

I then whispered into her ear,"We stare here and never go back".

She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back at her knowing that i was going to be with her for a long time and i was happy about that. Also that fact that it was the perfect time to ask her something. I pulled out a little box and whispered to myself,"This is where is begins. A new chapter in our story".

I'm not sure if that was a good ending or not.


End file.
